T-Shirt
by Princess S Black
Summary: Hermione told her boyfriend her secret. Find out how he takes it.


"Decisions, decisions" I say while standing in my closest.

Tonight my friends Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau, JJ for short, and Emily Prentiss are dragging me out of the house for drinks and dancing. I really don't want to go, its weird hanging out with them since we broke up but they don't know why we broke up. We all used to go out together and I am really missing him. It really doesn't feel right without him.

"I'm gonna be late" I said looking at my outfit in the mirror. Shaking my head I really don't like it. Shrugging my shoulders "They are gonna have to wait."

After trying all my clothes on I decided nothing is working. It just doesn't feel right. "I am sick of this dress and theses Jimmy Choos. Screw it I'm taken' them off."

Pulling out my phone I call JJ, she'll be the only one that will let me get away with this.

"_Hey Hermione"_

"Hey JJ" I said sounding as down as I feel. "I'm not feeling like going out tonight. Can we do this another night?"

"_Sure Hermione" _she sighed. _"You know I don't know what happened but you two should really talk."_

"JJ he doesn't want to talk to me. I'm let you go. Have fun tonight" I said hanging up my phone.

Stepping out of the lingerie I put on the one thing that brings me comfort, his tee shirt. I grab a pint of my favorite ice cream and curl up in a ball thinking of how we met.

I moved to Washington D.C. shortly after I caught Ron cheating on me with Lavender Brown. I moved in with my cousin Spencer Reid. We hadn't seen each other since we were 15 but it was nice to be near family, since I couldn't fix my parents. Spencer had known about me being a witch and was fine with keeping my secret. He knew something was different when we were little, so when we were 13 I told him and I also had told him about the war. The only thing he didn't understand was when I made my parents go away. I tried to tell him it was for safety but Spencer being Spencer was not happy. We didn't have much family only Aunt Diana, my mom and dad and us, that was it since his dad walked out. When I told him about Ron cheating on me he was pissed. He wanted me to take him back to England so he could "shoot him". I laughed and told him he didn't need to because I had hexed his balls.

A year after moving to D.C. I got my own apartment near Spencers.

It was about 3 years after I moved here that I met him...the only man I fell in love with, that wasn't a familiar love.

_Flashback..._

_I was visiting Spencer we were planing on spending a little bit of time together before we both headed into work. Spencer was in the shower, while I made breakfast, when a knock came on at the door. I opened the door to see a man who could make almost any woman fall to her knees and pray to the gods above in thanks. Standing tall, wearing a shirt that showed almost every muscle possible and tight jeans with a bright smile, just looking sexy as hell, was man who made me almost drool. _

_He pulled me out of my haze "Hello" he said in a deep voice that sound like chocolate "I didn't know Spencer had someone pretty like you here."_

_Pulling out of my daze I replied "Hi come in. I take it you are looking for my cousin." _

"_You're Spencers cousin?" he asked._

"_Yes Hermione Granger" I said sticking out my hand._

"_Derek Morgan."_

"_Derek what are you doing here?" Spencer asked while towel drying his hair._

"_Spencer you didn't tell me your cousin was such a pretty lady" Derek smiled while Spencer smirked._

"_Thanks" I said blushing._

"_Of course she's pretty we come from the same blood" Spencer said. "Now why are you here?"_

"_Aaron called he wants us to meet at the plane and asked me to pick you up, so hurry up and get ready."_

_While Spencer got ready I made my way to the kitchen with Derek following me. "Would you like a bagel? I'm sending one with Spencer, Aunt Diana would not be happy if she thought I wasn't feeding him" I rambled._

"_That would be great. Thanks."_

_As the boys made their way out I handed each of them a coffee, with lots of sugar for Spencer, and a bagel. I gave Spencer a hug and whispered "Be careful" as I always did when he left. _

_He hugged me back promising that he would and with a quick good-bye from Derek the boys were off leaving me to think about the sexy man I had just met._

_End Flashback._

A few weeks after I first met Derek, I got a call on my cell phone. It was Derek telling me he couldn't stop thinking about me and asked me on a date.

After our first date, came the second and before I knew it I was dating him for 6 months and I knew it was time to tell him about being a witch and thats when things changed to where they are today.

_Flashback..._

_Derek had came over after he got back into town. We had eaten takeout and were relaxing in front of the tv. I was fidgeting with my hands, trying to get the courage up to tell him my closest kept secret. _

"_Hermione whats wrong?" He asked while turning off the tv._

"_Theres something I need to tell you, Derek" I said._

"_You know you can tell me anything, baby girl. I will love you no matter what" he said._

_I nodded and too a deep breath. "I need you to keep an open mind okay?" he nodded and I continued "I am a witch." There I said it. Derek just starred, saying nothing. After a minute I was getting worried. "Derek say something, please."_

"_Why did you keep this from me for so long?" he asked. _

"_I didn't know how to tell you. Its not everyday that you tell your boyfriend that you are a witch" I said. "Why are you so calm about this?"_

"_I am not calm by any means. I am quiet pissed both at myself and you." I got why he was pissed at me but not himself but before I could ask he answered. "I should have put the pieces together. Kingsley said the female of the trio was Hermione."_

"_Wait you know Kingsley?" I asked._

"_Yes he's my cousin" he said. "For 6 months you have been lying to me. You should have told me you were a witch a long time ago."_

"_And what? Am I supposed to do that with every muggle I date" I yelled._

"_I was hoping you wouldn't date anyone else. I get you couldn't tell me at first but you should have told me the minute you said you loved me" Derek said his voice getting louder. "I can't do this. I'm done" he added walking to the door. _

"_Wait Derek" he turned to my call "when will I see you again."_

"_I don't know" he sighed._

_End Flashback..._

"Hermione" a voice called from her door.

Hermione went over to her door and opened it for her favorite tech. "Come in" she said standing to the side.

"Oh sweetie" the blonde tech said when she saw her friend. "How are you doing?"

"I miss him" the witch admitted. She shook her head "Its my fault tho. I kept a secret too long and I said something I should have."

The pair sat on the couch and Garcia wrapped her arms around Hermione. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"It was. Its half of who I am and it also will affect Derek if we ever get back together" Hermione said trying not to cry.

"Its going to be okay. I'm sure Derek will be back soon" Garcia said holding her.

"Penny its been three weeks. I don't think he's coming back. Maybe I should go back home" the brunette sighed pulling away.

"You are home. You have family here."

"Yes but for how long?" The witch asked. "I can't make you guys choose between him and me. How are we going to do holidays and get togethers if Derek can't even stand the sight of me?"

Penelope didn't have an answer for her friend. Hermione just stared at the wall thinking of all the times she spent with her former lover.

"Do you want me to stay?" Hermione shook her head in the negative. "If you need anything call. Just promise me you will not leave without saying good-bye."

"I promise" Hermione whispered.

Garica without Hermiones knowledge took a picture and on her way out to her car she called her Chocolate love.

"_Hello baby girl" _Derek answered not sounding like himself.

"I'm sending you a picture. You need to do something about this" she said. She send the picture to the man. "If you don't fix this soon you are going to loose her forever." With that said she hung up on him.

Not even 15 minutes after the eccentric technical analyst left Hermione was still sitting in the same spot when her front door opened. She didn't even acknowledge whoever was entering her home.

"You know I always thought you looked good in nothing but my t-shirt, baby doll" a deep voice said from behind her.

Hermione placed her head on her knees, that she held closely to her chest, and sighed "Did Penny send you?"

"Yes and no" he admitted. "I had been thinking about coming over for the last week but the final push was the picture that she sent me."

Hermione turned her head and looked at him with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry. I should have told you sooner and I shouldn't have implied that I was going to date anyone else" she cried.

"Hey, hey, hey" he said pulling her to him. He put her on his lap, held her close and ran his fingers threw her hair. "I understand it is a hard secret to keep but a harder one to tell someone. Its not something to be told about lightly and I know you wouldn't date anyone else. I was just angry. I am sorry too."

"So what do we do now?" she asked.

Derek wrapped both his arms around her linking his fingers together, holding her close to him. He placed his chin on her head and said "For now I just want to hold you."

For the rest of the night he held her, happy that she was back in his arms. The pair fell asleep and slept threw the night for the first time in three weeks.

**A/N I hope you liked it. Someone had requested a Derek/Hermione a long time ago but I just figured a story out. **


End file.
